future_agentsfandomcom-20200215-history
Amy Martin
Amy Martin is a twenty-three year old police officer who was pulled from her department to work on Case-Suzuki for the Future Agents. She is voiced by YouTube user ZombieComplex. Personal Background Martin was born on February 22, 2042 in Seattle, Washington. Martin grew up in a strict, conservative household and ended contact with her family as soon as she moved out at age eighteen. Martin decided to join the Seattle Police force in 2062 and soon become an important figure. However, Admiral James Karner took note of her ability and called on her to be his agent in Segment FA-0129 . Martin was forced to take the position or end up in the streets and reluctantly took his offer. Appearance Martin is a caucasian female who stands at 175 cm and weighs 73 kg. She has short, black hair with two long strands that are dyed red. She has red eyes and thick, black eyebrows. Outside of working with the Future Agents, Martin is known to wear very plain clothing. Martin has a tribal tattoo on her shoulders. Personality Martin is very strong-willed individual, but lacks any social ability. She takes no pleasure in making friends and only works for business. She is painfully dense and unreadable to the others in her segment. Martin is rumored to be bisexual, but takes no interest in dating. Her disposition is very negative, yet she seems to attract approval from her fellow peers. Despite her disability to interact with others well, Martin is able to execute missions with grace and ease, making her a viable agent for Case-Suzuki. Interests and Other Information Martin picked up her smoking and drinking habits due to her conservative parents controlling her childhood. She also dyed the ends of her hair red as an act of rebellion. She is interested in motorcycles and likes to cruise around in her motorcycle at night. Martin has a Bachelor's Degree in Criminal Justice. Martin would prefer working for the Police Department and has major issues with the Future Agents branch. She is very opinionated and judgemental of others. Martin dislikes everybody she works with and would prefer to work alone. Martin is not interested in politics because she believes everybody involved in politics is corrupt. Martin thinks that politicians spread lies to the people, and ultimately spread corruption throughout government. In the Movie Martin is a member of the Seattle Police Department and receives a request from Admiral Karner to join the Future Agents for a "Special Mission." It is not made clear whether she would have been black mailed or not had she not accepted the request, but she states that she would be, "left on the streets" if she didn't take the job and unwillingly accepts. Martin is reluctant to work with Li Willis (Boss) and shows her discontent towards him throughout the movie. She is quick to ask for top notch technology and ignores any attempt at pity conversation. When she goes on her first mission, she almost kills an innocent civilian, Maddie Cinder . The mission ends in a failure, and much to Martin's surprise, she allowed Cinder to follow her back to base and raise chaos. Martin is disappointed when she finds out that Cinder now has to work alongside her. She makes this apparent throughout the movie.